Before Full Moon
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Bella and Leah left Forks eight years ago after having their hearts broken by the ones they loved the most hoping to find happiness somewhere else, they never thought that leaving home included crossing each other's paths and becoming friends. Now, many years after leaving the only place they could really call home, they have to come back, and with secrets... *full summary inside*
1. Sisterhood

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemos and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I will add later.**

* * *

**Summary: **After Edward left Bella was a human zombie, but was able to come back to life little by little thanks to Jacob, but then he left too. After Sam broke up with Leah she was a moody bitch, but was able to forgive the world little by little with Seth's help, but then he left her too. Two girls so different yet so similar at the same time. Bella and Leah left Forks eight years ago after having their hearts broken by the ones they thought were _the ones_ hoping to find happiness somewhere else, they never thought that leaving home included crossing each other's paths and becoming friends. Now, eight years after leaving the only place they could really call home, they have to come back, and with them secrets they had hoped would die with them are threatening to come out, but not only that, they also have to keep alive their family as well as the people they love, all while trying to kill the one that is threatening them. All that before _'Full Moon'_

**Pairing:** Bella X undecided _(for now)_

Leah X Nahuel, Embry X Angela, Jared X Kim, Quil X Claire _(16 years old)_, Emmett X Rosalie, Carlisle X Esme...

More pairs later. No Emily.

**Warnings:** -...-

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 11-08-13**

* * *

**Sisterhood**

**_- It's Time To Return -_**

**_(Work Time)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

It was a nice day, very sunny and warm in contrast of the usual cold and rainy weather this place always had, it was a nice change and the brunette girl, no, woman knew that, she couldn't keep herself from smiling once again as she felt the sun penetrating her skin, she had missed the sun, she had gotten so used to the night and bad weather she had almost forgotten how it felt being at the mercy of the sun and light in general.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" the girl turned around slowly knowing exactly who it was. There was a Native American girl standing there, her arms wrapped around a man who looked Native American too. The girl had russet skin and dark pools of chocolate as her eyes, her hair barely reached her shoulders. She was tall and well toned. The man's skin was a little lighter and his hair had just been cut short, his hair and eyes were the same color as the woman besides him and his body was well toned too. The brunette smile at them, her big 'sister' Leah and her husband Nahuel -that now went by Nate-

"Yes" the brunette woman sighed happily with a small smile gracing her lips, she had light brown eyes with golden speck on them and dark chocolate hair that reached the middle of her back. Se had a heart shaped face with pink plump lips and big doe eyes and just like Leah, her body was well toned but she was smaller than the Native American beauty "I missed this, the sun on my skin, the warm wind brushing my hair and against my face... it brings memories, it makes me feel... almost human" Leah smiled sadly at her sister of everything except blood. Leah had met her almost eight years ago, they both had been running fro their pasts, Leah was just traveling aimlessly while the other girl had just enrolled on the army and was out on a mission, both of then hadn't expected to meet each other, at least not on those circumstances. They hated each other's guts at first, Leah had always being passionate and outgoing while the other shy and well-spoken, they were nothing alike, yet that was what seemed to bring them closer with the pass of days, and before they knew it they were inseparable Leah had also enrolled on the army not wanting to be away from her best friend and in no time she and the little brunette became known by their superiors as a deadly duo.

But then, three years after they met and a year after they had left the army and started working for the government as professionals agents, Leah phased into a wolf, she had been so scared and freaked out she started destroying everything around her, lucky her, the brunette had been with her when that happened and was quick to calm her down. Unfortunately for both of them, neither of them knew how to help Leah phase back and the brunette had no other choice than to call the only person she knew could help them right now.

The brunette being a very well trained solder knew how to obtain information no other person -with the exception of Leah and a couple more- knew how to and was quick to find the information of the man she knew was willing to help her.

Old Quil.

Both the brunette and Leah had known the man for quite some time and he loved them both as his own daughters, or in this case granddaughters. When the brunette told him Leah's situation he was quick to help them, he told them how Leah could phase back and he even send them books with the legends making sure his tribe didn't know a thing, he wanted the girls to be happy and he wasn't going to ruin it for them, they were happy now.

They both had lived like that for may years, hiding Leah's secret... but then someone discovered it and everything changed.

"You are human Bells" Leah told the small brunette.

"Mmm" Bella hummed distractedly "sometimes I forget it... with everything that has happened" she said with a distant voice, her eyes glazing slightly.

"But we don't and won't" Nahuel, or Nate said softly "and Leah and I will be always be here to remind you that" his dark brown eyes shining with a determined gleam proving he was being truthful.

"Well said Nate, we will" Leah nodded agreeing with her husband and gave Bella a quick hug.

"Thank you guys, to be honest, sometimes I feel... like I'm losing myself you know?" Bella said with one of her arms still wrapped around Leah's shoulder giving a slight squeeze to them "I... since I been helping Garret and Tyler I feel like I've been losing myself little by little" she said sadly and Leah hugged her again, tears brimming her eyes "and I'm scared"

"We won't let you lose yourself B, you can always refuse working for Sector S-07 and return to Sector A-01 with Nate and me" Leah asked hopeful and Bella smiled at her "no one will think less of you for refusing to be a 'vessel'"

"I know Lee, I know that, and I really appreciate it, but I feel like if I don't do it then I won't be helping as much as I can" and if she could help it, she would provide all the help she could.

"If that's what you want..." a nod "then I don't see why not, just be careful, I would really prefer it if you would just work with Nate and me instead than with them but I respect your decision, just know that Sector A-01 will always have a place for you" Leah gave her little 'sister' a reassuring squeeze in her hand earning a bright smile from the other, a real smile.

"Actually, I've been assigned to a mission with both of you as a new squad" she started earning Leah's and Nahuel's attention immediately "we had been assigned to a vampire case in Seattle, it's seems that depending on how well this missions I will be transferred permanently to Sector A-01 or not"

"Really? but wait, Seattle? that's close to Forks..." Leah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "forget that, that's close to home!" she gasped worriedly thinking about their family.

"I know Lee, apparently there had been people disappearing mysteriously all around Seattle and Kevin wants us to investigate, seeing that we are trained to take care of this kind of things"

"Mmm, that certainly sounds like a vampire doing but..." Nahuel started rubbing his chin in a thoughtful motion "I wonder..."

"But why? they are obviously attracting too much attention and whoever is doing this knows it, is like they are trying to catch someone's attention" Leah trailed confused.

"Yes, but not only that" Bella continued "apparently the police department had been finding hikers bodies for a while now, the killings stopped a little after I left Forks but has recently starter again, the state has requested the government help thinking it's a serial killer" she had a vague idea of what was going on but wasn't sure, and she didn't want to fill Leah's and Nahuel's heads with the wrong ideas, she would wait until she was sure. Until then, she would keep quiet.

"I see..." Leah said distractedly thinking about her family's safety.

"When are we going Bells?" Nahuel asked the brunette after noticing the worried on his wife's face.

"Tomorrow morning" she announced.

"That soon!" Leah exclaimed almost pulling her hair in desperation "couldn't you tell me earlier!? I need to pack now!" Leah yelled before hurrying inside the house making Bella and Nahuel chuckle in amusement.

"She never changes" Nahuel smiled looking lovingly at his wife who disappeared inside the house.

"That she does" Bella agreed with a small smile and a giggle.

"I can hear you!" Leah yelled from inside the house making them laugh once again.

"We know!" the yelled simultaneously.

"I'll go help Leah before she goes crazy packing" and a second later Nahuel's figure disappeared inside the house too.

Bella fixed her eyes on the horizon admiring the view. The little house was situated on the mountains where it was usually cold and windy and the sun barely reached if ever. Trees covered most of the place as well as snow, it was beautiful. She had already gotten used to the feeling of isolation, it had been a few years she she had been in contact with another human being, a _normal_ human being. She wondered how she would do around them, the only person she had seen was Kevin -her boss- and the rest were all supernatural beings...

Bella's mind was running 100 miles per hour thinking about everything that happened to her this last eight years, so many things and so many memories. She couldn't see herself anywhere else but with the people she met this last few years in _Sacrilege._

**_But..._**

How would the people feel when they were around her?

How would her father react to her return? would he be happy? angry? she only hoped he wouldn't be indifferent, that would mean he didn't care for her anymore.

What would Jacob said?

Did the Cullens ever returned?

So many questions and neither of them would be answered unless she went back home.

"Bella! get you ass inside the house and help us pack! I'm not going through your underwear drawer!" Leah's yell came from inside the house and Bella laughed at it.

"Coming!" she yelled in response walking towards the house.

"Move it!" Leah laughed hysterically.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Bella laughed too and a smile spread across her face.

Whatever fate had in hand for her she would deal with it. She had time and people that believed in her, she would make things work.

But the most important question was...

_Was she ready for this?_

* * *

**Yay! There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Hands Up, This Is The FBI

**Hi guys!**

**I came back with another chapter!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemos and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I will add later.**

* * *

**Summary: **After Edward left Bella was a human zombie, but was able to come back to life little by little thanks to Jacob, but then he left too. After Sam broke up with Leah she was a moody bitch, but was able to forgive the world little by little with Seth's help, but then he left her too. Two girls so different yet so similar at the same time. Bella and Leah left Forks eight years ago after having their hearts broken by the ones they thought were _the ones_ hoping to find happiness somewhere else, they never thought that leaving home included crossing each other's paths and becoming friends. Now, eight years after leaving the only place they could really call home, they have to come back, and with them secrets they had hoped would die with them are threatening to come out, but not only that, they also have to keep alive their family as well as the people they love, all while trying to kill the one that is threatening them. All that before _'Full Moon'_

**Pairing:** Bella X undecided _(for now)_

Leah X Nahuel, Embry X Angela, Jared X Kim, Quil X Claire _(16 years old)_, Emmett X Rosalie, Carlisle X Esme...

More pairs later. No Emily.

**Warnings:** -...-

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 11-13-13**

* * *

**Hands Up, This Is The FBI**

**_- Trouble Has Arrived -_**

**_(Please Shut Up, We Have Work)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

How would the people feel when they were around her?

How would her father react to her return? would he be happy? angry? she only hoped he wouldn't be indifferent, that would mean he didn't care for her anymore.

What would Jacob said?

Did the Cullens ever returned?

So many questions and neither of them would be answered unless she went back home.

"Bella! get you ass inside the house and help us pack! I'm not going through your underwear drawer!" Leah's yell came from inside the house and Bella laughed at it.

"Coming!" she yelled in response walking towards the house.

"Move it!" Leah laughed hysterically.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Bella laughed too and a smile spread across her face.

Whatever fate had in hand for her she would deal with it. She had time and people that believed in her, she would make things work.

But the most important question was...

_Was she ready for this?_

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I was nervous. No, scratch that. I was beyond nervous, I think I was hyperventilating. I kept rubbing my hand on my tights trying to get the sweat of them and my legs bounced constantly on the floor. My eyes never remained looking at something for longer than a few seconds and I changed my position more often than not, not to mention I was sweating like a pig. Did I mentioned I was nervous? I think I did, but in case I didn-

"Will you relax? think of this as a job in which we will unexpectedly meet our parents" Leah huffed tried to calm me down, but it didn't really work. In the back of my mind I knew that she was trying to help me but I wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

"Wow Lee, now I feel so much better" I rolled my eyes while shifting positions again, my voice dripping sarcasm.

"You're very welcome" she answered ignoring my tone and curling further into Nahuel's side and I stuck out my tongue to her. We were flying to Seattle and I hadn't been able to calm down since last night, at this rate I would seriously mess up, but seriously, who could blame me? I was going to see my dad for the first time after eight years of being away, the last time we had talked with each other he had laughed at me when I told him I was going to join the army, he had actually laughed at me telling me I would never survive it since I was barely a sack of bones, I had left not soon after he left the next morning for work leaving nothing more than a small note behind telling him I _would_ join the army.

"Now, now Leah, calm down sweet heart" my step-sister's husband chucked at our childishness caressing her hair lovingly. He knew it was difficult for me, they both knew it, and we all knew it was difficult for Leah too. Leah had left home after his little brother had too joined Sam Uley's little gang and not having the heart to confront him anymore she packed her bags and left as soon as she could not bothering to tell her mother and little brother -Harry had died not long before- where she was going, she just wanted out of La Push, Forks, Washington in general. Leah had roamed aimlessly until she reached Austin, Texas where I had been on a mission with Garret as my personal stalker, my job had been simple, seduce and kill a drug dealer and then return to the base, yes I know, not a job you do in the army, but since I was very advanced they sent me to do missions of rank S, which were the most difficult. Kevin had already set his eyes on me back then and wanted to know how good I was in those situations so he could decide if I would be useful for his new personal in _Sacrilege._

Anyway, I had been this close to get him when Leah suddenly fell over my target, literally, she had been drunker than I ever thought possible and was trying to get laid, of course she _had_ to chose _my_ target as her target and I had really considered killing her there along with Cortéz -the target- but I couldn't. When I saw her face after she managed to get herself off the floor I recognized her immediately, Charlie had wrote about her on his letters -the letters I never bothered answering- and even sent a picture, I knew I couldn't kill her, how would I be able show my face to my father in the future knowing I killed one of his best friends' daughter? so I did what I thought was the right thing. After killing Cortéz -remembering to knock her out before I did it- I had dragged her drunken ass back to the headquarters with Garret's help and had hide her from my colleagues to avoid problems, when she finally woke up almost a day later she had freaked out and we were almost discovered by my supervisor, who was Tyler back then. It had took me a while to calm her down without having to knock her out to explain the situation to her, I had told her everything, absolutely _everything,_ I had no idea what made me trust her so much but I did anyway. Leah accepted everything the moment the words left my mouth, she had stayed for a while and when the opportunity for her to leave arouse she grasped it in her hands and then proceeded to throw it away with all her might without my knowledge, imagine my surprise when the next day she walked through the door of my bunker with a smirk in her face saying we were going to be 'roommies' as she put it. I nearly killed Tyler that day since Leah and I couldn't stand each other -or maybe it was just me really- but we somehow managed to get over that year without killing each other and we became best friends, practically sisters.

"But Nate, it was her fault" she whined at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She often did that when she wanted to annoy someone.

"Yes, yes" he patted her and I grinned at the sight of her pout "come on, calm down you two, were are going to reach Seattle soon" he said putting Leah on her seat and putting on the seat belt, Leah and I following his actions soon after "are you okay?" he asked me after a moment.

"Y-yeah..." not at all "just a little nervous" how the hell am I supposed to escape? I'm sure I would survive if I decided to jump from the airplane but I'm pretty sure Leah would follow suit, and if Leah did, Nahuel would too.

"Don't be Bella, Leah and I will be with you the whole time" he smiled at me.

"I know Nate" and I did.

* * *

We had been in Seattle for at a week now and Leah and I were right now driving to Forks. Nahuel had stayed behind in Port Angels to investigate a little more about the people that disappeared, something we could have done easily but since Nahuel and Leah just recently married, he's still a little upset with the idea of Leah flirting with other men just to obtain information so he took it upon himself seeing Leah is a little more understanding -but not less violent when needed- knowing he would never cheat on her.

Why I didn't do it myself? don't misunderstand, it's not like I don't know how, on the contrary, I'm the best at what I do but Nahuel's and Leah's overprotective nature has prohibited me from doing so, even Garret has gone all cave man on me each time I try to do it for the sake of a job or information.

"We are here B" Leah announced quietly as she parked a few meters away from the 'crime scene' that was covered with the familiar yellow tape I had grown accustomed.

"Gotcha" I clicked my tongue and started handing Leah her false FBI identification I had gotten from Kevin "here, remember, don't saw anything unless is really necessary, I'm the one in charge here" I reminded her entering my 'Omega Mode' as she likes to call it. Even though Leah and Nahuel interact more with humans than I do, I have always been the one taking care of this kind of things, they know next to nothing how to handle this situations. Its not really complicated but sometimes you weren't done for the job.

Leah rested the sun glasses on the bridge of her nose after I gave them to her and I did the same after I had secured my guns and knives in their places, one knife on the inside of my right tight and another in the inside of my left military boots, which had knifes attached to it's soles too. One of my guns was secured on the front of my belt while the other two on the the inside on the back of my skirt. Leah had a pair of knifes of the the back of her skirt and another in the inside of her left tight, she didn't liked guns besides the point that they won't really help her, her aim is worst than the one of a blind person, no idea how she made it this far, no wait, I know, it's because her aim with her knives. When we made sure we were ready we stepped out of the black convertible earning shocked and leering looks from the people near us, who could blame them? my sister and I have cute butts.

The 'crime scene' was being surrounded by annoying nosy people who were trying to film and take photo's of the body making me grimace in disgust. Insensitive assholes, how could they treat a dead person like that? granted, he was dead, but that didn't meant he hadn't been alive at some point. Leah and I walked in silence until we reached the yellow tape and then ducked under it to get through and reach the body, a couple of officers tried to stop us but we brushed them off as if they were flies.

"You can't be here" a gruffly voice said and I immediately recognized it as my father's, well fuck, I wasn't planning on seeing him until a few days later "this is a restricted area, please leave miss"

"On the contrary" I said straitening my back and throwing my shoulders back puffing my chest a little trying to look a little intimidating, I was now taller than my father and I almost smirked when he cowered a little, Leah had taken a military stance behind me and was acting like a bodyguard "your boss has contacted us taking the people's best interest in hand Chief Swan, I'm afraid my partner and I will be taking care of this case from now on" I told him showing him the false FBI identification and I saw him hesitating a little, his eyes flicking between me and the body before he sighed defeated and nodded stiffly.

"I understand" he said through narrowed eyes "please don't hesitate to ask for my help if you need anything ma'am, I will help in anything I can" he pleaded taking me by surprise a little.

"Agent Swan?" my attention snapped towards a man in my left who was holding a stack of papers for me. He was tall and tanned -most likely belonged to La Push- both his eyes and hair were a dark shade of brown, almost black, and his body was packed with an unnatural height and unbelievable muscles, everything about him screamed supernatural. He was a shape-shifter just like Leah, I wondered if he knew my sister was supposed to be part of his pack.

"Yes?" it took me a second to realize I wasn't the only one that had answered the small policeman, my dad had also answered and was now looking at me strangely.

"Good afternoon Agent Swan, my name is Embry Call I have been assigned along with Chief Swan to help you in this case" he nodded at me politely and my eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I forced them to go back to normal making sure no one noticed. Embry? Embry Call? as in Jacob Black's friend Embry Call? oh shit! did he knew who I was? calm down Bella, calm down.

During my internal rambling I had made sure the rhythm of my heart remained the same and my face was void of emotions, I really didn't need to deal with this shit right now, this could wait, right now I had a vampire to catch.

"Nice to meet you officer Call, My name is Isabella Swan and this is my partner, Leah Johnson" I said nodding in Leah's direction who barely blinked when the two men eyes wandered in her direction and widened slightly.

"B-Bella? Leah?" my father's voice trembled "you know each other? wait a second, you work for the FBI? no, forget about that? where the hell have you two been? for the love of god Leah! we thought you were death!" Charlie started screaming and a few persons started looking at us. I had to stop this, and it had to be soon.

"Charlie" I held my hand in the air in the universal sign of 'stop' "I'm aware that you have a lot of questions and that you are being overwhelmed with too many emotions, Leah and I will answer you eventually but right now we have a case, the sooner we solve it the sooner we can talk" I suggested with a poker face and he nodded once he calmed down "very well, now officer Call, what were you going to tell me before we drifted from the main topic?" I asked the shape-shifter who looked at me strangely.

"What...? oh right, this is all the information we have on the victims, so far they all follow the same patterns, cuts all over their body, broken arms and legs, fractured skull, burns in abdomen and chest area, eyes pulled out and a 'V'on their stomach made with some kind of chemical we still can't identify. All of the victims were completely drained from their blood" he explained while I read the file he gave me a few seconds ago, when I finished I gave it to Leah who scanned the document quickly before returning it to me.

"The body?" Leah inquired.

"Over here" my dad stared guiding us to the body that was being moved when I saw something.

"Stop" I ordered the two officers that were handling the body "don't move it!" they immediately stopped and looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leah asked when she caught a glistering substance in the hem of the victim's ripped shirt. It was gum-like substance that was glistering with the sun and had a purple tint on it, they hadn't notice until now because the substance didn't really had a strong smell and in contrast with the color of the shirt it looked like water or some kind of liquid.

"Yes" I nodded at her and reached for the substance touching it with my fingers, it burned my skin but I bit back a cry "get the sample tubes" I ordered her and she did as I said "knife" she gave me one of the knifes she had in the back of her skirt and gave it to me. I took it gladly and then cut the burned part of my finger which included most part of my fingertip and proceeded to put it on the inside of the sample tube "give me another one" when she did I knelt besides the body and took a sample of the substance.

"I'll give this to Nate when he arrives" she announced and I nodded.

"Nate?" Charlie asked while I looked for any sign of the sticky substance on the two guys that were trying to move the body.

"Nathaniel Johnson, Leah's husband" I offered without looking at them, Nahuel wasn't a really nowadays name and after Kachiri died he wanted to have a fresh start, therefore, a new name.

"Husband?" Charlie squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Leah's?" Embry mirrored my dad's actions

I opted to ignore both of them and continued with my search until I found what I was looking for, both of them clothes' had been sprayed with the substance, they would get infected.

"Leah, I need BC-V09" I ordered my sister and she handed me a small syringe with my blood on it "listen to me you too, you have been exposed to a virus and we need to make sure you won't get infected" I explained them "has anyone else been in contact with the body?" one of them nodded.

"Yeah, Chief Swan, officer Call, officer Smith and officer Wang" the guy said.

"Very well" I nodded to Leah and she immediately started looking for said persons with Embry's and my dad's help. I then proceeded to inject them with the liquid and did the same with the other officers including my dad but excluding Embry.

"You're not going to inject me with the cure?" he asked when he saw me closing the briefcase with the syringes and my blood.

"As if you don't know you don't need it"

* * *

Leah and I had left the police station a while ago and we were driving to La Push to collect more information. My dad and Embry both had left two hours before us and we had given the samples to Nate at the station, he was just arriving when we were leaving and after a very steamy make-out session my sister and her husband shared we were able to leave. Those images will be printed on my mind forever...

"Where to first?" Leah asked me as she drove past the 'La Push' sign.

"Sam's, Uncle Quil said the pack and our parents were there more often that not" I reminded her. After a few seconds of driving we finally reached a baby blue house that reeked of wolf and Leah parked outside careful not to touch the lawn that was clearly taken care by a human, a human female.

"Well... here goes nothing" my sister said after taking a deep breath and we walked to the door and rang the bell, I had notice that as soon as we stepped out of the car any sound from the house stopped, they had been trying to listen to us. I didn't had to wait much before a small Native American woman opened the door, the had dark brown hair and eyes like almost everyone else in the reservation and her belly was round, she looked on her sixth month or so of pregnancy.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Good afternoon ma'am, are you Mrs. Cameron?" I asked and she nodded, confusion written on her face.

"Kim? honey? who is it?" another shape-shifter walked over the door and wrapped an arm around her waist in a protective gesture.

"Jared, I don't know dear, I just opened the door" the woman smiled sweetly at him but there was an annoyed tint on her voice.

"Can we help you?" he asked us stiffly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, duh! that's why we are here!

"Mr. Cameron we my partner and I here work for the FBI and we would like you and the rest of the presents in the house to answer a few questions if that's alright with you, I've been told the Quelite Council is here too" I asked and he seemed unsure of what to do.

"May I know what is this about?" he asked nervously.

"This is about the killings Mr. Cameron, we are not trying to imply anything but right now everyone is a potential suspect" he nodded after a second ans stepped aside the door "please come in" he offered and Leah and I did as we were told.

"This way please" Jared's little wife Kim, guided us until we reached the living room that was stocked with the people I could recognize as Old Quil, Billy Black, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Embry Call and his imprint/wife Angela Webber, Quil Ateara and his girlfriend/imprint -or whatever the hell she was- Claire Young, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, and my dad "guys they a-" I cut her before she could even start.

"Cut the bullshit, I know all of you heard and for those who didn't Leah and I were sent to interrogate you people, you are potential suspects until proven otherwise" I said and the one I recognized as Paul Lahote laughed.

"Ah sweetheart no need to be like that" he said smirking at me "I will give you whatever you want" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I smirked too.

"Good, I need your blood" he immediately tensed but forced himself to appear relaxed.

"Why would you need that?" Sam Uley intervened.

"Precaution" I said nonchalantly.

"Precaution? of what?" he asked confused.

"Abou-"

"Kimberly has been infected B!" Leah rushed with panicky eyes. My eyes widened and I cursed inwardly I had left the briefcase with the cure with Nahuel, I hadn't expected someone getting infected in the reservation, but then again, it made sense since the wolfs had obviously been in contact with the 'virus' and even though they couldn't get infected, that didn't stopped the rest of La Push residents from doing so "the venom is expanding rapidly, if we don't hurry it will reach the baby killing it and killing her in the process" Leah said after taking a deep sniff and I mirrored her actions, she was right, Kimberly reeked of venom, we had to act quickly.

"We need a syringe" I said but no one moved "a syringe dammit! what the fuck are you waiting for? for her to drop death on the floor?" I yelled and Sue rushed to the bathroom to get one "have you headaches, nausea, memory loss, or anemia recently?" I asked her while I checked her eyes, face, arms and fingernails, her body had already started suffering damage.

"Here is the syringe!" Sue exclaimed giving me the syringe "anything else?" she asked me lolling at Lim with worried eyes.

"I need a bowl of hot water and a towel" I asked her. Meanwhile Leah helped me handle Jared who was tying desperately to reach Kimberly "listen Jared, your wife is sick, very sick, you need to calm down and be there for her alright?" I snapped at him.

"Why? why is she sick? with _what_ is she sick?" he asked shaking and Leah took a protective stance in front of Kim and me.

"With a venom called 'last caress'" Leah said "a mix between vampire venom and a venom designed by hunters to kill Children of the Moon, it can be deadly to both humans and vampires if not handled properly" Leah explained and Jared started shaking again, this time I was sure he would phase.

"Leah, you know what to do, just DON'T kill him" she nodded and kicked with enough force to brake the window and ending out of the house. A second later Leah had phased into the silver wolf I had grown used to.

"A... wolf?" the rest of them gasped in surprised and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen to me Kimberly, everything is going to be fine, okay sweetie? Leah is just trying to calm him down so he can come inside and help you through this okay?" she nodded timidly and I rolled the sleeve of her purple sweater "I'm going to inject you with my blood okay? it will help stop and reverse the venom and the damage it was done, you don't have to worry about anything, it will be painless, however, I'm afraid that since you most probably were infected not long after you got pregnant your baby is probably muting with the venom, that will end up killing you both" she gasped and started running her belly sadly.

"Kim is going to die?" a guy I recognized as Brady Fuller asked with a horrified face.

"No, I won't let that happen" I reassured them "I can help you save your baby Kimberly but I need you to be cooperative okay?" she nodded "the only way for me to do it is if I inject my blood directly into your baby's veins" another nod "unfortunately that will be tricker, if your baby is not in the adequate position I'm afraid I would need to... take him out" her eyes widened and I heard Jared's snarl from outside the house.

"W-what!" she stammered unnerved.

"Wait a second! wouldn't that risk Kim's and her baby's life?" Jacob asked me and I shook my head.

"No, Kimberly is going to have mine and Sue's help if we need to take her baby out, we both are capable enough of handing everything" I said and Sue nodded letting me know she would help me if needed "besides, I'm only going to do it if it is absolutely needed " I reminded him.

"O-okay" Kimberly's small voice squeaked.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked her.

"I am"

* * *

**Yay! s****o that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**Please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
